Loving Her, Saving Her
by Kristina Chang
Summary: Draco follows Hermione into the Fobidden Forest and she propositions him. What will he do? And will he save her like she's silently asking for? What will end up happening to Draco in the end of all this? R for language


A/N: I don't know where this came from. I think I started it in Calc class. LoLz. But I finished it at work. well, it really is pointless and fluff, I guess. But there are some things in here are just weird. Like they don't belong. LoLz. Well, this was just random. And it shows.

Ok, if there's someone who could tell me how to fix all the spaces on the story, please please please please please tell me. E-mail me, review me, e-mail me, IM me, please just help me fix it. I tried so many things and it doesn't seem to work.

Ah... yes, there will be some confusion as to the tenses. Well, there's a Draco REFLECTING on this incident and the other Draco IN the incident. So just to get you people confused, I did that.

Enjoy reading...

Saving Her, Loving Her

By Kristina Chang

It was just a normal day. An everyday normal day. Birds flying around, the giant squid lazing around. Students on the lawn, flying around on brooms, the Golden Trio getting into trouble, and me, ratting them out.

Well, it was a fun day. Granger ran into the Forest and of course I'm going to run after her to find out what illegal magic she was doing now.

I followed her for at least 20 meters when I unwittingly stepped on a very loud branch. I froze when she stopped. She looked around but continued on after a few minutes. Finally, she stopped and put her things down. She looked around cautiously and then pulled apart a hidden curtain of tree vines to reveal a paradise. She slipped inside, taking her things with her and the drape closed slowly.

Luckily I'm quick, so I caught the curtain before it was seamed together. Parting it mere centimeters, I took a peek through the veil.

Granger was only a form in the distance. I figured, it wouldn't hurt to get closer, she'd never know, right? Of course.

I stepped through the curtain and a strong scent overwhelmed me. It was the scent of tea and roses, and something else I couldn't put my nose on... but it was so familiar! What the hell is that scent?!

Now where the hell is Granger? This place has to be forbidden somehow. It's too... pure to simply be placed in the Forest.

There she is...

She was next to a waterfall, not a big one, but one small enough to recycle the water in the pond Granger was standing next to.

I stood behind one of the many trees scattered about the small clearing.

What the hell is she doing?!!

She had taken off her robe and shoes. She was working on her knee-highs and then her vest. Her pile of clothes was fast growing and soon her skirt and tie went with it. The shirt came off slowly, button by button, torturously slow. When she pulled it off, she was left in a baby blue bra and thong.

Were bookworms allowed to wear sexy clothes like that?

Were know-it-alls supposed to have BODIES like that?!!

I did not just think that.

She turned around and I froze, hoping she didn't catch a glance at me. She seemed to give a smirk and then took off her underwear.

My semi-flaccid just turned into raging hard-on.

No, it shouldn't do that. Why is this happening?!

She stepped into the pool of water and she shivered before submerging herself entirely into the water. She swam about 10 laps before stopping to rest at the side of the pool. She transfigured a towel from a fallen leaf and wrapped it around herself. Then she spoke.

"You can come out now, Draco. I know you're there."

I hesitated before stepping into her sight, my head held high with no trace of embarrassment on my face. But I didn't say anything to her. How could I? I was speechless for the first time ever. To a mudblood, no less.

She turned to me, still sitting on the bank of the pool.

"Why didn't you leave? Surely a mudblood's body is a disgusting sight for your pureblooded crystal eyes."

"You're far from disgusting."

Oh shit.

It slipped out before I realized. Oh, fuck me to hell.

She smirked at me and I frowned.

"Don't look so surprised. It's just hormones. Would you like a taste? No one will ever know." She stood, the towel still wrapped around her and her hair dripping down her back.

I gulped slightly.

She walked towards me, her hand stretching out to touch me. When it came, I seemed to flinch out of her way, but that was just a natural reaction to any touch.

Her touch was warm and friendly, unlike the hostile touches I usually received. She caressed my face and ran her fingers through my hair. It was a wonderful feeling. I felt... cared for. A feeling I hadn't felt in so long.

"Come, Draco. Swim with me. Have fun with me. No one but you and me know of this place. No one would ever know what we're doing. You're safe here."

I didn't even hesitate and was drawn with her towards the pool.

She undid my robe for me and dropped it to the ground. My shirt and tie went along with it. When she started to unbutton my pants, I suddenly became shy and pulled away to do it myself. I was left in my boxers when I finished. Granger looked at me and then turned, dropped her towel and jumped in the pool.

"Come on, Draco. No need to be shy. This is unlike the Draco Sex God I've heard so much about."

I was surprised when she said that about my sex life. I mean, sure, I did have a lot of se, but I never heard about it. But hell, I'll flaunt it now. I finally decided to take off my boxers and stepped in the pool.

Granger smiled at me gently and waded towards me. She pulled me out to the waterfall and slipped behind it, beckoning me with a sultry smile. I followed her eagerly, although unadmittedly so.

The cave behind the small fall was lit up with crystals. There was a bed and a table and several other things for a room. Granger giggled and I found her, waiting on the bed.

She lay on her stomach, head resting on folded arms, a small smile on her face. She propped her head up on her hands and spoke to me.

"Do you want me Draco?" she asked innocently.

I gulped, not answering.

"I don't mean mentally. Do you want my body? I'm willing to offer myself to you. But only you. I know you don't kiss and tell. That's just what I need."

I looked at her. I mean, really looked at Granger. She looked content and calm on the outside, but I looked deeper. I looked inside.

She seemed lost and her mind in turmoil. It looked like she was about to drift away and get lost.

Had her friends done this to her? Had it been her schoolwork? Was she lost in the tornado of her life? So much so that she'd lost herself in the process?? It seemed like it. She looked like it.

I didn't say anything to her. I would save her, even if she was a mudblood. No one would know about this, so I would do whatever I could to save her.

Someone saved me and he told me to save someone because she would need it. It was like he knew it was Granger who would need saving. I would do this for him and for Granger's life. She needed me and I would be there for her. Had I needed help, I know she would've tried anything to help me as well.

I walked to the bed and knelt down so that I was eye level with her. She looked surprised, as if she wasn't expecting this. I pressed my lips to hers gently. She was hesitant, but kissed me back. Her lips were inexperienced, as I guessed they would be, but I took her slow and laid a map for her to follow.

I made love to her body in that cave. I couldn't do that with her mind just yet, but I would be able to soon. Unfortunately, I would fall in love with Hermione Granger, nerdy know-it-all Gryffindor of Hogwarts. Or fortunately. While trying to save her, I would lose myself. To her.

After we were both sated and feeling real, we took another swim and we dressed silently. We walked to the veil side by side, me holding her hand, while she was still glowing and content.

Before she could step out, I pulled her to me and gave her a deep kiss. I let her go slowly and she walked out, saying nothing to me before disappearing.

I waited at least 15 minutes before stepping out into the nearly dark forest and heading back to my room. I was slightly worried about how she would act towards me in class, since I was her transfiguration, potion, and charms partner. But I wouldn't know until tomorrow.

When I walked into class the next morning, Hermione was already in her seat, as per usual. I sat down next to her. She didn't turn to say hi or anything. She acted as if yesterday had never happened. Well, I admit it did surprise me somewhat, but I should have expected Granger to do something like this. Alright, if she could go back, then I could be myself just the same. If that's how she wants it, I could do that too.

That night, I went back to the veil and found Hermione there, waiting for me. I made love to her body again. I wondered if she could tell the difference if I had sex with her instead. So I tried.

She could tell.

"Please don't do that. I like it when you love my body." She said.

I gave a small laugh.

"In all your inexperience, you could still tell. You're an amazing person."

I confessed that to her with no regrets. She was surprised, but smiled at me. Se rolled over and I ended up spooning against her. I pulled her as close to me as I could, drawing in all her warmth. We fell asleep and I woke up around 6 in the morning. When I reached out for Hermione, she was gone.

I saw her in class that afternoon, still acting as though nothing between us had happened. She hadn't changed, but I had.

Over the next few weeks, I stopped calling Potter and Weasley, Potty and the Weasel. I referred to them by their given surnames. I'd given up on my goons, Crabbe and Goyle, a lifetime ago. But now I'd separated myself from the Death Eater lot of Slytherin. I'd be by myself most of the time or with the more pure part of Slytherin. But every night, I would go back to her. To Hermione. And I would love her body and heal her soul with what little love I possessed.

I hadn't known I was healing her with my love until I realized how much I wanted to see her one day. Before, I was healing her the only way I knew how, by loving her body and confirming with her that she was real.

I realized I was starting to love her when I couldn't wait to get out of a session with my own savior and mentor, Professor Snape. I didn't notice I was in a hurry until I saw my shaking leg and realized I was looking at Professor Snape's clock every two minutes. The realization calmed me and I was able to sit with the Professor calmly and relaxed. Before I left, Snape called out to me.

"You're almost there, Draco. She'll be healed soon."

I nodded to him and left, heading straight for the Forest.

Hermione was swimming when I found her. I called out to her and she swam back to the bank.

"Yes?" she enquired.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

She smiled at me and shook her head, welcoming me to join her. I stripped and stepped into the pool, I swam some laps with her and horsed around for a while. We made love on the wet grass of the bank twice and she stood up to get dressed. When we got to the curtain, she stopped me and pulled her hand out of my grip. I looked at her, surprised. She kissed me on the cheek and pulled away before I could take it to another level.

"Thanks for saving me, Draco. I talked to Professor Snape about it and now I feel like I want to live again. I feel alive again. I feel real. Thanks for everything. You don't have an obligation to me anymore. You don't have to pretend that you love me anymore. It's alright, I won't tell anyone about what's happened between us.

I gaped at her, open mouthed.

"That's it? You're just... setting me aside now? I wasn't ever pretending that I loved you or your body."

I told her that and left the sanctuary, the first time I was the first one to leave. I stormed back to my room and had a fit. I haven't done that since I was four years old.

When I was finished throwing a tantrum, I surveyed the warzone. Glass was shattered, books all over the floor, drawer overturned, curtains slashed, color on the walls, mess everywhere. I felt bad for my room. There was the flick of my wand and everything was back in its place. I sat on my bed and heaved a big sigh.

What would I do if I really did lose her?

I knew now, that I depended on her to keep sane as well. I had almost slipped back into that meaningless situation called a life, but Hermione had unknowingly pulled me out of it.

How could I live again?

I thought about this question for days. I avoided seeing Hermione. Seeing her laugh and have fun wasn't going to bring me out of my mood. I avoided everyone when I could and stayed holed up in my room for most of the day. I finally realized I couldn't keep doing this at a session with Snape.

He'd asked me about her and I snapped. I couldn't deal with it anymore. I recessed. Entirely. I got up from that session and went to my room. I sat there for hours, doing nothing. Even when the sun came up and class time started. I still sat, unmoving, on my bed.

All of a sudden, it was around 9 am, I slid off my bed and started crying. For the first time in my life since an infant, I cried. I cried and cried and cried. I cried until all the tears were gone. Cried until I had no more tears to cry. When I was done crying it was nearly two in the afternoon. I walked around the grounds aimlessly, scaring people with my emotionless face and red-rimmed eyes. I walked into the Forbidden Forest, with no destination in mind. The creatures, I almost welcomed them to devour me, shrank from my despair. I ended up going back to the sanctuary and I contemplated drowning myself, but I didn't want to die yet. When it was dinner time, I went to the Great Hall and looked for Hermione. I had to confront her now. To hell with everyone else. I walked up to her and sat down, my back turned to the table.

"I need you. I can't live without you. I realize that you may be able to live now, without needing anyone, and that's ok. But I'm telling you now, that I need you to live. I don't have purpose in my life. You are my purpose. I love you. As little as I know about love, I know I love you with everything I have. I just wanted you to know. I'll leave you alone forever if that's what you want. But please don't-- I don't want you to... leave me."

I cried then. No one noticed it except for me and her. She looked at me for a few moments, in silence. And then she hugged me.

"I love you. And I need you."

She kissed me. In front of the entire school, she, the Gryffindor know-it-all, kissed me, the Slytherin Bad-Ass. And I was happy. For the first time since going into school, I was happy. And I felt like living again. I had purpose in life and that purpose wanted me just the way I wanted her.

Fin

Authoress's Notes: Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. It was really pointless, wasn't it?? But I wanted to type it anyway.

Seems like I'm getting more and more into one-shot stories. I haven't thought of a multi-chaptered story in a long long time. And there are still more I haven't typed up, so I think I'll work on that too.

Hopefully I'll have some more stories up, since I have time at work. I'll have time to type.

Byes. And Review!

Kristina


End file.
